You Wonder What You're Doing Wrong
by deeleigh
Summary: One shot. BB, of course. Inspired by the song 'Not Your Year' by The Weepies.


**A/N: I've never done second person POV before, so if this is horrible, I am very sorry. By the way, this is a song fic. Sorry for anyone who despises them.**

**I got very bored, so I pretend that I owned them for a while. Keyword: pretend.**

_Every day it starts again  
You cannot say if you're happy  
You keep trying to be  
Try harder, maybe this is not your year._

_-Not Your Year, The Weepies_

You have a certain pattern that you need to follow. All your life, you had this rotine, and you could never break it. When things didn't go as planned, they ended badly. And not always just for you. That was the worst part - that others suffered too. You tried to get past that. Everyday, you awoke with this hope, that maybe, just maybe, everything would change. That perhaps one morning, you could open your eyes, and you would have someone beside you.

You had to follow protocol. Had to go with the plan, with your routine. But recently, you felt yourself slipping. You were getting careless. That was a phrase that seemed so wrong to you; sure, you weren't keeping to the plan, but you were caring _so_ much more than you had ever let yourself before. That was why you were hoping that the routine could maybe change.

No one doubts that you are strong. Everyone can see it just by looking at you. But sometimes, you don't want to have to be so strong. In moments where you talk with your partner about love, and pain, and sadness, and joy.

Joy. That was something new to you. You had always thought you were somewhat content with your life. But then one morning, as if a switch was flicked, you realized you wanted more. So much more. You awoke with less hope than before, because now you knew you had to face up to what you felt. That you had to deal with the fact that your partnership, your friendship was not enough. That was not the worst part.

People kept telling you how perfect your partner was for you, how you both had these unspoken feelings inside you somewhere, and one day you would realize it was too late. But that was not the problem. The problem was that you _knew _that you had those feelings, and that when you felt a gentle touch on your arm, or held a glance too long, you thought that maybe everyone else was right - that maybe you both did share those feelings.

_Movies, TV screens reflect just what you expected  
There's a world of shiny people somewhere else  
Out there following their bliss  
living easy, getting kissed  
while you wonder what else you're doing wrong  
_

Love was also something new to you. You thought you had been in love, but then your partner came along and changed it all. Your partner changed your entire perspective on the world. Why, then was it so dammed hard to get up in the morning, when you knew that you could just follow your damn routine, and it would be okay? You could share those glances, the conversations over coffee or expensive scotch. Your pattern aloud for that.

It just didn't allow for what you were about to do. The protocol that the two of you had developed did not allow for anyone to cross the line. The line. That stupid, stupid line.

That line is what got you to where you were. You pondered whether or not you had already crossed that line. If the relationship with your partner was really a simple partnership, a simple friendship even. That thought is what got you there. It was all you.

Where you were was comfortably familiar, but the situation was all too much. You had take out, your partner liked take out. It helped lighten the situation a bit. It gave you time to ask, or tell, or whatever it was that people do in situations like this one.

_Breathe through it, write a list of desires  
Make a toast, make a wish, slash some tires  
Paint a heart repeating, beating_

_"Don't give up, don't give up, don't give up."_

You decided that if you didn't knock soon, you never would. So you let your hand rap against the door. Then you waited. Forty seven seconds is the time that it took for your partner to get to the door.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and your partner went to the kitchen to get utensils. You took your normal place on the couch.

The two of you ate and talked about nothing at all. Paper work, the playoffs, bosses and other arbitrary ephemera. You placed your take-out container on the coffee table and took a sip from your beer. That was another thing you loved about your partner; you both loved beer, the same beer even.

Your partner's container joined your own on the table in front of you. You look at each other before your partner spoke.

"So, what's up?"

You took a deep breathe. You sighed.

And then you broke the pattern.

"You realize that that we crossed your stupid line a long time ago, right?"

"Yeah, Bones, I know."

**FIN**_  
_


End file.
